


Shopping

by TheOneWithTheScar



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Groping, Nico looks good in everything, Pet Names, Will is a little tease, gay boys shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheScar/pseuds/TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Nico needs new clothes.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying healthy and sane! Love you (:

"Nico." Will chides his boyfriend, a disapproving look on his face. "You need new clothes. You can't keep wearing mine."

Nico exits the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. "Why not?" He asks. He's wearing one of Will's sweatshirts, but due to the substantial height difference between the two, it swallows Nico's tiny frame.

"Because you need clothes of your own. Also, I'd like that sweatshirt back, please." Will says, even though he knows he'll never get it back. Will is silently okay with that; he loves it when his boyfriend wears his clothes and smells like him. It only becomes a problem when they go out public, and Nico is wearing clothes three times his size and looks homeless.

"I do have clothes, you know." Nico says, disappearing back into the bathroom. Will hears water running.

"A single shirt and pants is not an acceptable wardrobe." Will crosses his arms over his chest, and leans back against the bed frame. He crosses his ankles and stares at Nico as the boy heads over to their shared closet. "We need to go shopping and get you some new clothes."

"I'd rather impale myself with my sword." Nico mutters.

Will just rolls his eyes at him. "Come on sunshine, it's not going to be that bad."

Nico emerges from their closet wearing the same thing he always does: a black shirt with dancing skeletons on it, faded black jeans, a chain as a belt, and his worn out combat boots that Will knows are too small for his feet.

"Absolutely not." The blond stares up from their bed and marches over to the smaller boy. "I am not walking around the mall with you dressed like some teenage hobo." The blond tugs his boyfriend back into their closet and begins to search through his own clothes. He pulls out a pair of faded blue jeans that he had outgrown last year and a yellow sweatshirt that was too small on him. "Here." He says, handing the clothes to his boyfriend. "They're going to be a bit big on you, but at least you won't look like a homeless emo."

Nico rolls his eyes. "I do not-"

"Yes, you do." Will interrupts, a stern look on his face. "Now go get changed."

Nico lets out a disgruntled sound. "Why does my appearance mean so much to you?"

At that, Will crouches down so he is eye level with his boyfriend. He tucks a stray curl behind his ear, and smiles adoring at him. "Because you are just so damn cute, that it is criminal for you to dress so frumpy."

"I don't dress frumpy." Nico mumbles under his breath. "And I am not cute."

Will snorts and places a kiss onto the smaller boy's forehead. "Yes, you are."

The dark haired boy lets out a sigh. "Alright, fine. But nothing that is obnoxiously bright or uncomfortable."

Will smiles and pulls his boyfriend in for a tight hug. He buries his face into those dark curls and inhales his scent. "Okay, I can work with that."

~.~

"What about this one?" Will asks, holding up a V-neck top with a picture of a skull on it.

Nico chew his bottom lip. "Too bright."

"It is literally dark gray." Will chides.

His tiny boyfriend rolls his eyes. "Alright fine, I'll try it on."

Will had taken Nico to all of his own personal favorite stores, starting with Forever 21. Will knew Nico had never really gone shopping in this century, let alone stepped foot in a mall. It was up to him to guide his boyfriend through the racks and racks of clothes and pick out what would look best on the smaller boy. So far, Nico had just picked a lot of black, which Will had expected, but he was at least trying to expand his wardrobe to other colors. The boy was stubborn though.

"Oo, what about this?" Will asks, holding up a black and white flannel. Nico cocks his head to the side adorably. "I don't know," He says.

"Come on, it'll look so good on you!" Will says, hanging the article of clothing over his arm. "At least try it on."

Nico just rolled his dark eyes and mutteres out a "fine".

They headed over to the dressing rooms, and Will waits patiently outside as Nico gets changed. When the door opens, Will's jaw drops.

His boyfriend sports black distressed skinny jeans that huge his thighs and waist perfectly. A tight black V-neck shows off his narrow shoulders and lean build, with the black and white flannel Will had picked out thrown over. He rolls up the sleeves to his elbows, not looking at Will as you asks, "How do I look?"

Will wants to jump him right now. He wants to bend him over and do sinful things to his boyfriend. Instead, he stands up and turns the dark haired boy around so he's facing the mirror. He wraps his arms arounds the smaller boy, hooking his chin onto his shoulder. "You look adorable." Will says, smiling.

Nico rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the way his cheeks are dusted pink. "How do the jeans fit?" Will asks, his hands wandering towards the waistband. "Not too big on you?"

Nico shakes his head. "No, they fit fine. I'm not really used to how tight they are but-"

His words are cut off with a squeak when Will innocently squeezes his ass. "Will!" He hisses, glaring at him in the mirror.

"Sorry." The blond chuckles, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "But, your ass looks amazing in these jeans. I couldn't help myself."

Nico's lets out an annoyed sigh, although the small smile and blush on his cheeks tells Will he kinda liked it. "So, I'm guessing you like this one?"

"More than like it." Will whispers in his ear, making the son of Hades blush even more. He places his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush.

"Try the rest on." Will says, backing away. He doesn't want to push Nico too far, since he knows how he feels about public display of affection. He's still incredibly shy, which Will finds absolutely adorable.

The next outfit is something Will picked out without talking to his boyfriend first.

"I look ridiculous." Nico says through the door.

"Just come out, sunshine." Will chides, leaning against the door frame. "I'm sure you look fine."

The door swings open, and Nico stands there in a pair of black denim, short overalls with a black and gray striped sweater underneath. Will fights back the urge to coo.

"You look super cute." Will says, tightening one of the straps on Nico's shoulder.

"I look like an emo farmer." Nico states, and the blond lets out a snort. "I'm not wearing these."

"Please?" Will says, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "It would make me very happy to see you in these. Plus, you really pull it off."

Nico gently plays with the hoop in his nose, thinking. He lets out a sigh of surrender. "It's a solid maybe."

"Yes!" Will says. "Okay, next one."

Will is finally able to wrestle his boyfriend into a pair of dark wash jeans instead of Nico's usual black, with a black and silver studded belt accenting his boyfriend's tiny waist. A black and white tie-dye sweatshirt is thrown over top.

"You look good." Will says, his eyes wandering down to Nico's rear. Man, his ass looks amazing in those pants.

"Stop staring at my ass." Nico mumbles, his cheeks red. Will shamelessly laughs, and says, "I'll try."

The next outfit was obviously something Nico had picked out. "I like this one." He states, bouncing on his heels in front of his boyfriend.

It was a black sweatshirt with the words "Not Today, Satan" printed in white lettering. Will snorts. "I figured you would. But, the jeans are a no."

Nico frowns, staring down at his bottom half. "Why?"

"Too baggy." Will says. "Doesn't compliment your figure at all."

Nico just rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say, blondie."

The next time Nico exits the dressing room, Will's jaw drops to the floor. His boyfriend is wearing a pair of black distressed, denim shorts that end mid thigh. And Holy Zeus, who knew the son of Hades has legs like that?

Nico awkwardly stands in front of the mirror. "What do you think?" He asks timidly.

Will can't speak. He's too busy looking at his boyfriend's gorgeous legs. They were practically hairless and as skinny as twigs, but also lean and long. How could someone as short as Nico have long legs?!

"That bad?" Nico asks, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. "Yeah, I knew I'd look silly, but it does get hot in-"

"You look amazing." Will chokes out. He walks over to his boyfriend, never taking his eyes off of Nico. A small blush creeps up onto Nico's cheeks.

"Really?" He says in a small voice, staring down at his fingernails.

"Really." Will confirms, slipping a tan arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I should've put you in shorts sooner. You've got amazing legs, baby." He can't help himself; he slaps Nico's ass with his other hand. Damn, he really looks good in these shorts. And I can't wait to take them off, he thinks to himself.

Nico slaps Will's chest. "Will!" He hisses, "We're in public."

"I'm aware." Will deviously smiles, and gently kisses the tip of Nico's nose. The smaller boy just rolls his eyes. "I'm guessing these are also a yes?"

"Oh, defiantly." Will nods, crossing his arms over his chest. "Next one."

Once the old lady in the corner starts giving them dirty looks (probably because of Will's constant groping), they leave the store with several bags filled with Will and Nico approved clothes. They walk side by side as they pass store after store. Suddenly, Will gasps.

"Oh yes, I'm taking you in here." He says, grabbing Nico by the wrist and dragging into a store that says "Vans" in weird cursive writing.

"Vans? Like the car?" Nico asks, confused.

"No, sunshine, it's just the brand name." Will rolls his eyes at how adorable his boyfriend is. "And I'm getting you a pair of shoes here. The ones I have in mind totally match your aesthetic."

"My aesthetic?" Nico asks. He eyes the checkered skateboards on the wall. "I'm not a skater boy, Will. This is more of Percy's store."

"Just trust me." Will says, pulling Nico towards the back wall where all the shoes are. His blue eyes scan the overwhelming amount of options, until his face suddenly lights up. "These ones." Will points at a pair of black sneakers with a white stripe on the side. Nico tilted his head.

"I mean, they're not bad." Nico reached out to touch them. "Pretty easy to match with anything we've bought."

"I knew you'd like them." Will says, crouching down, searching through the boxes. "What's your shoe size?"

Nico shrugs. "I think a Men's 8? I'm not really sure."

Will snorts, pulling a box out of the wall. "Sometimes I forgot how small you are."

"I'm not small." Nico complains, his face heating up. "I'm...I'm average."

"Trust me, Nico. There isn't anything average about you." Will smiles down at his boyfriend and ruffles his hair. "Now, try these on."

The shoes end up fitting and looking, in Will's point of view, absolutely awesome on Nico. They leave hand in hand and continue to walk through the mall. They pass through a massive department store, trying to doge the make up and perfume section before the smells make them sick. Suddenly, Nico stops. Will follows the boy's gaze, and realizes what he's staring at.

It's a black leather aviator jacket with white fur lining. Nico walks over to it and touches the material with his fingertips. Will checks the price tag.

"I'll buy it for you." He offers. Nico shakes his head.

"No, that's okay." He says, licking his lips and never taking his eyes off the jacket.

"You really miss your old one, huh?" Will places a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Nico nods.

"At least try it on." Will says softly into his boyfriend's ear. The blond takes the jacket off of the hanger and slides it onto Nico's shoulders. He turns around to face Will.

"What do you think?" Nico asks timidly, staring down at his hands and fiddling with the sleeve.

"Look at me." Will instructions, and when brown eyes meet blue, his breath is taken away. Nico looks like how he looked when Will first met him. He's not as sad, not as malnourished as before, but the aviator jacket stirs up memories of a depressed little boy who only wished to fit in and have his own place in the world. It makes Will's heart ache.

"How does it fit?" Will asks, out of breath. Nico just shrugs, swinging his arms around himself and zipping the jacket up. "Pretty okay. A little snug in the shoulders, but it actually fits me better than my old one."

"Good." Will nods, running his fingertips over Nico's shoulder and down to his wrist. He takes the boy's hand in his and laces his fingers together. "I want you to have it."

"No," Nico shakes his head. "It's too expensive."

"I'm buying it for you." Will announces, slipping the jacket off of Nico's shoulders and putting it back on the hanger. "Can't a guy spoil his boyfriend for once?"

Nico rolls his eyes. "You're always spoiling me."

A smile creeps onto Will's face. "Exactly." He kisses the smaller boy on the forehead. "Only the best for my baby."

Nico swats at Will's arm. "Don't call me that."

"You know you love it." The blond teases. Nico stays silent, a pretty red blush on his cheeks. In the end, Will buys the jacket for him, and then Nico immediately slips it onto his thin shoulders. He wraps his arms around his body and smiles to himself, making Will's heart flutter in his chest.

In the next store they stumble upon, Nico finds a new pair of black combat boots that actually fit his feet. He paces back and forth in the aisle, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I don't know." Nico says. "I think I look kinda stupid."

"I think you look badass." Will answers honestly. Nico's face heats up. "Come on, you have to get them." Will stands up and puts his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin on top of the boy's head. "And look, there's a little bit of a heel to them, so they make you look taller!"

Nico pouts in the mirror. "Barely." Nico mutters.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself." Will chides. "Your height is perfect for hugging." Will squeezes his boyfriend around the middle for added effect. Nico just rolls his eyes and playfully shoves his boyfriend away.

By the time three o'clock rolls around, the two boys are exhausted and take a cab back to their apartment. For once, Will allows Nico and him to take the elevator up; usually he takes the stairs for 'healthy purposes' but he's just too damn tired. When they walk through their front door, both boys drop the bags in their hands and wonder over to their bedroom.

Will kicks his shoes off and flops onto the bed, Nico doing the same. The dark haired boy curls up into a little ball and sighs. Will crawls over to him, wrapping his arms around his significantly smaller boyfriend and buries his face in his hair.

"Nap time?" Nico asks sleepily.

Will hums in agreement.


End file.
